Tmnt short stories
by DragonGirlLovesTMNT
Summary: 2012 TMNT. #6 is what happens when you are tired and bored. lol. I suck at descriptions.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

* * *

 **A fairy princess named Emmaline is accidentally hurled through time by her best friend, Moira. Enjoy :)**

* * *

I didn't know why I wastrusting Moira with a spell like that. She never payed attention to what she was doing. I pushed that to the back of my mind and went through the portal. When I got through, I checked the time on my phone.12 years in the past. _Great_.Raph  
chased Mikey straight through my line of vision. I couldn't supress my giggles. 3 year old Raph. Was. A. Cute. Little. _Toothpick_. The tickle torcher that happened soon thereafter was interrupted by a loud _BOOM_ and a high-pitchedsream  
/which I followed to where Donnie was curled up in a ball, whimpering. I sat next to him. "You 'k Donnie?"

"Car-y noise" The next clap of thunder sounded and Donnie climbed on top of me. I eased him down so he was standing on my left knee. He threw his head over my shoulder.

"It's alright, Donnie. It's alright," I must have told him that a thousand times before the power went out and there was another squeal. Mikey rushed towards me and positioned himself just like Donnie, but on my right side. I held the sobbing turtlesas  
if I could protect them from their fears.

Another scream, this one not unlike a squeakfrom a clarinet, and Raph ran straight into my back. "Pidah! Pidah!"

"Where's the spider?"

"My room"

* * *

The thunderstorm ended, the lights came back on, and I took care of the _huge_ spider; but I still had no idea how to get back. _Think, Emmaline, THINK!_ I told myself _What did you do all those other times Moira hurled you through-_ Mythoughts  
were interrupted by Leo trying to get Donnie to play. - _time._

 _Moira has never hurled me through time before,_ I contradicted myself, _I guess I'll have to try every spell I know._

* * *

I did, and I finally got home. Moira was waiting for me. "How did the meeting go?"

"I didn't get to the meeting."

"What happened?"

"You hurled me through time. I ended up 12 years in the past" I started giggling again.

Moira wanted to know why, so I told her. "Remember when we were 5 and whenever I asked how to do something you and/or Adrian said 'You use those scrawny little toothpicks you call arms'?"

Moira nodded. I pointed to Raph, who was standing right next to me and giggled. Moira gave me the most confused look as she also pointed to Raph. The giggles from both of us lasted all night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the last one had some cut sentences and some words jumbled together. It wasn't like that when I wrote it and I edited it three times!**

* * *

 **2.**

* * *

 **This one is when Emmaline meets the turtles. enjoy :)**

* * *

I raced through the portal, immediatly wishing I hadn't _raced_ through. I ran straight into Raph. When I could slow down and assess the situation I realized something was wrong - it was too quiet. I called Adrian.

"Hey sis"

"Hey"

"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T TRUST MOIRA WITH A PORTAL SPELL!"

"I _had_ an eardrum there"

" _And I'm right here, cutie"_ I could hear Moira in the background, talking to my brother.

"Do you two have any crystals left?"

"I do,but Moira..."

"Great. You might have to hold hands"

" _YAY!_ "

 _Beep Beep Beep_. Adrian hung up. Five seconds later, my twin brother and my best friend were standing in front of me. I checked the time. "It's getting late. I think we should go - _Oops!_ "

Adrian was the first to respond. "Oops _WHAT?"_

"Well-"

"You didn't think that far, did you"

"Neither did you"

"I though _you_ were handling it"

"Leave it to the football player to assume someone else is handling _everything_ "

"Leave it to the band geek to not _think_ "

"I AM NOT A BAND GEEK! I AM A BAND NERD! THERE IS A DIFFERENCE!"

"Whatever"

Raph asked if we wanted to stay with him and the guys, and - of course - Moira was the one to start talking this time. "You sure you want three-"

I cut her off, "Moira, finish that sentence and I will rip your wings off and shove them down your throat!"

"I could still fly as a-"

"MOIRA!" I turned to Raph, "Sorry, she's an idiot"

"It's okay. We have one too" He glared at Mikey.

"I'm Emmaline, by the way, but these two call me Emma," I pointed to Adrian, "I slap him whenever he tries to call me Princess Emmaline."

"But Emmaline is such a pretty name, though. why don't you like it?"

"Emmaline is fine but when you put _princess_ in front of it...I don't like being reminded that I'm going to have to become my mother. She. Is. _EVIL!_ "

"She can't be _that_ bad"

"She's trying to _kill_ me!"

"Okay. You win. Let's go"


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

* * *

 **I can't summarize this one because any summary of this one would spoil it. enjoyanyway :)**

* * *

I needed to relax. Yesterday had been hectic. I turned on my favorite song; the one that always made me think of Raph and was able to relax until Mikey came in.

"Emma"

"What"

"Raph almost torched me again"

"What did you do this time"

"Why do you always assume _I_ start things like this?"

"Is it ever anyone else"

"True"

Then Raph ran in. "Emmaline can you please tell Mikey not to block my door with cacti"

"You nearly torched me"

"Trying to clear out my doorway"

 _Raph, let's both torch Mikey at the same time_ I thought.

 _Sure, Emma. 1...2..._

"3!" we both said aloud. Mikey ran out as fast as he could. Raph chased him. Yesterday, the turtles and Casey haddiscovered elemental powers they didn't know they had. The four elements _and_ lightning. Sparks danced along the celing and

I heard a groan of frustration.

 _What did Leo do this time_ , I asked Raph.

 _He killed another toaster._

Just then, Donnie came into my room.

"Hey, Emma?"

"What did you short circut?"

"Well..."

April dragged Casey in. Her hair, which was normally in a neat ponytail, looked like she had been caught in a tornado. I could tell by her expression what had happened.

"EMMA!"

I finally snapped.

"EVERYBODY OUT! CAN'T I RELAX FOR TEN SECONDS!?"

 _Apparently not._

 _You shut it, Raph._

 _I don't wanna_

 _I. don't. give. a. flying._

 _Okay. I'm going to stop you there._

 _Mega eyeroll_

 _Don't roll your beautiful brown eyes at me, Emma._

 _I can roll my eyes at whoever I want_

"Talking" to Raph calmed me down enough to talk instead of yelling. I was mentally connected to Raph, so we could communicate wordlessly. We still actually talked, often; It's hard to think in a sarcastic tone. We usually only "talked" that way when we  
weren't in the same room.


	4. Chapter 4

**5.**

* * *

 **If Casey, Mikey, and Emmaline were famous minecraft youtubers... enjoy :)**

* * *

"Emmaline!" the call was clear and loud, but not harsh.

"Coming, Casey!" I called back. I went to where three computers had been set up and sat down at the one in the middle. Casey sat down to my left, and Mikey sat to my right.

"Hey, what's going on guys and welcome back for another minecraft video today we are showcasing a lucky block mod that Emmaline, you will love"

"How can you be sure I'll love it? I might hate it"

"It's pink"

"I like it already"

"So what we're going to do today is"

"WE'RE GONNA KILL EACH OTHER!"

"You don't have to say it that excitedly"

"It's called the fantasia lucky block"

"Yes. Come outside with me"

All three of us went outside to where an arena was set up. I looked in the chest.

"That is not _pink_ ," I yelled, "that is _clearly_ magenta!"

After we opened a few lucky blocks, Casey got the best chest ever. I accidentally interrupted him talking about how good it was by putting some of my junk in it. "Sorry. I got a poop bow. It has smell on it" We all started laughing. "We're really mature,"I  
said, still laughing.

"Ourmatureness," Mikey couldn't stop laughing either,"is _over nine thousand_ "


	5. Chapter 5

**6.**

* * *

 **Emmaline is starting to goa** ** _little_** **crazy. as always, enjoy :)**

* * *

"Casey!" My room had been painted black. The two things painted _everywhere_ on the wall made it obvious who it was. There were love hearts and hockey sticks literally everywhere.

"What is it, Princess? Don't like the room redesign?"

I lost it. "WHY? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LOVE _ME?_ SERIOUSLY! I WALK IN AND YOU FORGET ALL ABOUT APRIL!"

"But I love you, Princess."

"Drop dead, Jones"

"I don't wanna"

"I. don't. care."

I wanted Casey to throw himself into an active volcano, but seeing how the rest of the team actually _liked_ him as a _person_... that was out of the question. :(

So instead, I "talked" with Raph.

 _Hi_

 _Hey_

 _Casey. Has. Been. Driving. Me. CRAZY!_

 _What did he do this time?_

 _Let's just say I need spraypaint._

 _Why?_

 _To cover up the hockey sticks andintricatehearts that have been painted on my walls by that hockey-obsessed lovebird._

 _Let me guess. You want to throw him off a cliff._

 _No, I want that idiot to throw himself into the mouth of an active volcano_

 _That is,unfortunately, not an option_

 _I know what_ is _though._

 _What?_

 _We pull a Mikey_

 _I'm scared on a number of levels_

 _We prank him out of da UNIVERSE!_

 _Even more scared now._

 _We spraypaint his hockey stuff PINK!_

 _We are evil_

 _*sadistic smile*_


	6. Chapter 6

**8.**

* * *

 **The turtles meet Emmaline's sisters. enjoy:)**

* * *

I was not trusting Moira with another portal. Not after she hurled me through time. So I was goingto be the one to open the portal. "Remind me again why we are going to the enchanted forest"

"Because, Mikey, my sisters are so cute I couldn't say no"

"Okay, let's go"

So I openeda portal to where my sisters _should have_ been waiting for me. "Okay, these are my sisters. Raquel, Leah, Dawn, and - where'sMichelle?"

Luckily, it was easy to findMichelle. She was happily tugging on the tails of Mikey's bandana. The other three were standing side by side. Raquel had her armscrossed, as usual. Leah stood in a heroic pose, as usual. And Dawn had her fingers in her mouth. As usual. "Girls, lets go inside"

Michelle and Dawn ran inside, but Raquel and Leah gave me a collective "No!"

"Raquel, wanna watch guys blow stuff up?"

"Yeah!"

"Leah"

"No! I Capin Wyan!"

"She's adorable!" Leo said and walked over to the oldest of my four year old sisters,"No, I'm Captain Ryan"

"I Capin Wyan"

"I'm Captain Ryan"

This went on for five minutes before I finally got fed up with it. "You can _both_ be Captain Ryan! I have an idea. How about you two _watch_ Space Heroes!"

Once we were all inside, Raphand I sat on one of the couches. I didn't notice Donnie sitting near us until he started talking. "So tell me about your sisters"

"What's there to know? They're a lot like you guys"

"In what ways?"

"For one thing, there's what happened outside"

"The great 'I'm Captain Ryan' debate"

"Yeah. Oh! I almost forgot!"

"What?"

"Something Raph and I were gonna do" At that point, I couldn't supress a sadistic smile.

"Oh, no. _What_?"

"We were gonnaspraypaint Casey's hockey stuff _PINK_!"When I said that, Donnie gave me the same sadistic smile.

"Count. Me. _IN_!"

"I think there's a few cans of pink spray paint in Michelle's room. Let's go!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry the last chapter was soshort. Itwas a short song.**

* * *

 **10.**

* * *

 **Adventures in babysitting...enjoy :)**

* * *

"Raph! Help!" I whined, throwing myself onto my boyfriend hard enough to wake him from what I assumed to be a peaceful slumber.

"What is it, Emma?"

"Waphie! You gotta help me! Pwease?"

"Why are you talking like-" his face quickly went from aconfused onetoone of horrid realization, "Oh, no!"

It had been two weeks since we had gotten back and already it was next stop: enchanted forest.

"Raph,you'll never guess what happened"

"What?"

"I now have five four year old siblings. Dawn and Michelle turned Adrian into a four year old"

"Permission to die laughing"

"No"

* * *

 _"Hey, Leah"_

 _"EMMAWINE!"_

 _BOOM! I didn't know_ what _had just happened, but I knew that whatever it was, it was bad._

 _"Agian!" I could hear Michelle's voice loud and clear._

 _"Leah, put Dawn and Michelle on FaceTime"_

 _"Okay"_ Beep.

 _"Did you guys make a mistake?"_

 _Dawn nodded her head._

 _"Was it a big mistake?"_

 _Anothernod._

 _"Did it involve Adrian?"_

 _A third nod_

 _"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?"_

 _I heard Michelle in the background again. "Agian four!"_

 _"Did you two turn Adrian into a four year old?"_

 _Dawn nodded her head. Thiswasn't gonna end well._

* * *

Leah was standing in the same heroic pose as the first time she met the turtles. Her long, dark brown hair blowing in the slight breeze only made her look more heroic. Delight shone in her sapphire blue eyes when she saw-

"WEO!"

"WAPHIE!"

"MIKEY!"

Dawn ran over to Donnie and wrapped her arms around him. "Don Don" Jaw, meet ground. Eyes, please go back into my head.

* * *

 **Dawn's P.O.V.**

I don't know what happened, but for some reason, Emma's face is currently priceless. Her eyes look like they're gonna either explode or pop right out of her head. If she could detach her lower jaw from her upper jaw like a snake, It would be on the ground.

/

 **Michelle's P.O.V.**

Dawny. Talked. Oh my gosh. I just _had_ to tell Leelee and Rocky.

"WEAH! WOCKY! DID YOU GUYS HEARED DAWN?"

* * *

 **Raquel's P.O.V.**

Yes, Mickey, I heard Dawn. I raced as fast as I could to my immediate younger sister. Curiosity and wonder filled my bright green eyes as my black hair danced behind me.

* * *

 **Leah's P.O.V**  
 **  
**

Woah. After nearly five years, Dawn actually talked. I guess that's why Mickey's eyes look like they're gonna go boom.

* * *

 **Hi! So, this story is going to be too long for one chapter, so I'm cutting it into multiple chapters.**


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

**Donnie's P.O.V**  
 **  
**

I hugged the little fairy currently standing at my feet. "Don Don" she repeated, hugging me even tighter than she already was.

"Geez, girl! Save _some_ blood circulation!" I yelled in mock horror. She let go of me, and I lifted her up to make eye contact. Excitement filled her dark brown eyes as she reached for my staff. _Great._

* * *

 **Dawn's P.O.V.**  
 **  
**

No! He pulled me away from the long stick I need for my marching band!"And just what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm gonna make a marching band out of me and my sisters! Leelee's gonna be the drum major; Rocky's gonna be the drum line; Mickey's gonna play flute, and I'm gonna be the majorette!"

"You're going to need something smaller than that" he pulled the stick out frombehind his back. Wow that thing is big!

* * *

 **Raph's P.O.V.**  
 **  
**

Emma's face is priceless right now. I was in the middle of laughing when Fearless spoke up. "Okay, let's go inside before Emmaline's head explodes" That made me laugh even harder. I am going to die laughing.

* * *

 **Mikey's P.O.V.**  
 **  
**

"Darn. I wanted to see Emmaline's head explode!"

Leo glared at me.

"Well, can I blow something else up?"

Emmaline snapped out of her "head-about-to-explode" look. "No, but you can watch myth busters. They blow stuff up. For science!"

"Blow stuff up?"

"For science?"

Raph and Donnie both facepalmed at each other's comments.

* * *

 **Emmaline's P.O.V.**  
 **  
**

This isn't happening. Adrian actually is a four year old.

"Woah"

" _DAH!_ We need to get you a bell, D"

"Having the mind of a four year old is at least _plausible,_ but this doesn't even seem _possible._ How in the-"

"We are in the enchanted forest. Magic might have been involved"

"True"

"You take Dawn and try to figure out how to fix this"

"K"

* * *

 **Michelle's P.O.V**  
 **  
**

"But you want to melt the polar ice caps,  
or vaporize Mount Fuji, or even" Mikey pointed at me "steal the moon. Then we notice"

I laughed. "First of aw, you have no pwoof dat I did dat. Second, afer I did do dat, I putit back!" After a few moreminutes of the movie, I yelled "GOOD DAY MISTER SHEEP'S BUTT!"

"Ramsbottom"

"Yeah, like that's any better"

Then Raphcame in. "Are you watching Despicableme 2 _without_ me and Rocky?"

Mikey looked nervous. "How did you know?"

"I heard 'GOOD DAY MISTER SHEEP'S BUTT' all the way from Rocky's room. Michelle has a loud voice"

"So does Raquel"

* * *

 **Leo's P.O.V.**  
 **  
**

I lifted Leelee up and she clung to me, fingers digging into my head. I had to pull her hands away before her sharp fingernails drew blood. _Is she afraid of heightslike I was when I was little?_ I sighed. _Like I still am..._

 __

"Can the brave lion _please_ retract her claws?" I set her on the floor "It's okay. I don't like heights much, either"

"Wet's wide on Emmawine"

"In what _twisted_ mind is two people who are afraid of heights riding on a _dragon_ a good idea?"

"In my twisted mind!"

I facepalmed.

* * *

 **Raquel's P.O.V.**

"GOOD DAY MISTER SHEEP'S BUTT!"

"GOOD DAY MISTER SHEEP'S BUTT!"

"NO,"GOOD DAY YOUMISTER SHEEP'S BUTT!"

"YOU MISTER SHEEP'S BUTT!"

"NO, YOU'RE MISTER SHEEP'S BUTT!"

"No, you" I turned to leave"GOOD DAY MISTER SHEEP'S BUTT!" I slammed the door on Raphie's face, laughing my brains out.


End file.
